haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Inducing
|Yūhatsu}} is the three hundred and ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 32nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The second set between Karasuno and Nekoma continues, with the rivalry between Tanaka and Yamamoto as well as between Yamamoto and Fukunaga pushing the latter team forward. Despite this, Karasuno remains a few points ahead. At the last moments of the chapter, Hinata is surprised when his spike is unexpectedly out. Plot Nekoma is awarded a point after Hinata's block is ruled a net touch. Despite the error, Hinata has proven that he can't be taken lightly. Next, Kenma once again targets Hinata with his serve. Daichi receives the ball, and Tanaka is entrusted to spike. Lev reacts quickly enough to shut down Tanaka's spike, but the ball flies out of bounds to give Karasuno another point. On the sidelines, Akaashi notes that the two teams are influencing each other and speeding up their play as a result. Just then, Tanaka takes his first service ace of the match and adds even more momentum for Karasuno. Nekoma now realizes that Karasuno is a much tougher opponents than they expected. Yamamoto admires Tanaka from afar and recalls how they clashed on their first meeting. He praises Tanaka and declares his refusal to lose as Yamamoto cleanly receives Tanaka's next serve. Fukunaga comes in for a back row attack and scores with a skillful spike aimed at the corner. Seeing his teammate's performance, Yamamoto is determined to not be outshone. Karasuno currently leads the set 12-8. Yamaguchi is subbed in as a pinch server in place of Hinata. He aims his jump floater toward the corner of the court, but Fukunaga easily saves it with an overhand receive. Kenma tosses to Yamamoto, who scores before Tsukishima and Asahi can put up a decent block. While the two second year wing spikers of Nekoma show off their amazing offense and defense, Hinata is carefully observing from the sidelines and doing mental simulations for future receives. The match continues with Nekoma unable to close the point gap. Eventually, Hinata rotates back into the front row. He quickly lands a one-touch on Lev's spike and proceeds to do a minus-tempo broad attack. Hinata sees Lev's hands coming to block him and makes an effort to avoid the block. To his own surprise, he spikes the ball out of bounds. Appearances *Daichi Sawamura *Shōyō Hinata *Kenma Kozume *Lev Haiba *Taketora Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Morisuke Yaku *Yū Nishinoya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Asahi Azumane *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Kōshi Sugawara *Chikara Ennoshita *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Akane Yamamoto *Manabu Naoi *Yasufumi Nekomata *Kei Tsukishima *Tetsurō Kuroo *Hitoka Yachi Chapter notes Character revelations *Yamamoto and Tanaka are so similar that Fukunaga and Kenma call them blood relatives. Trivia *There's a drawing error near the end of the chapter in which Yamamoto is shown blocking Hinata when he's in the back row. It can be assumed that it's suppose to be Fukunaga instead. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 35 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma